Christmas Break, and I'm Sent To Malfoy Manor
by The Queen of the Quill
Summary: You reluctantly arrive at Malfoy Manor, and discover a plan concerning yourself and two boys, Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. Will a forced romance actually go through, or will another boy come to your rescue?


**Background information**: You are in Slytherin, not because you are necessarily mean, but because you are cunning, witty, intimidating when you want to be, and a bit sneaky. You use your mind rather than your strength and can use your own appearance to your advantage. You have long dark hair, green eyes, and have freckles all over your face. Let the story begin…

"Adrienne! We missed you so much! How was school?" my parents asked as I got off the train for Christmas holiday.

"I write you every week, mum," I answered with a raw smile. "But I missed you too…" Not really. It was kind of nice to have so much freedom.

"Good, good," she replied, obviously not hearing, or frankly, caring. "Dear, we have a surprise for you when we get home."

A surprise? Usually this was not a good thing. I was probably going to get a tutor or something, or have to switch schools and go to a finishing academy…I shuddered.

We went into Nocturn Alley, where Father had to get some weird thing or something. He was one of the few Slytherins who grew up not as a Death Eater, though he was good friends with some.

So I should have put it all together when we got home and they were going to tell me what the surprise was.

"What!" I exclaimed, jumping from my seat. "Why didn't you tell me this before!"

"Oh, come on, Adrienne. The Malfoys are good friends of ours. I'm actually looking forward to it," my father said disdainful of my reaction.

"But spending the whole vacation at their manor? There's obviously something more to this."

"There is…but we think you'll figure it out," Mum said, looking me over.

But I already knew what it was. Draco and I were among the last few purebloods that weren't related, even though we had ties with like, everyone. Draco was from a wealthy family, and his parents were respected throughout the dark wizarding community, and had titles in the regular wizarding community. I had once overheard my father and Lucius talking about this whole thing.

Flashback "Your daughter is growing up into a fine young lady, very good with the wand indeed, Falius," Lucius said.

"Thank you, Lucius, but really, your son is marvelous, I must say. He's got the Malfoy charm," my father replied, winking at Lucius who smiled back at his old friend.

"Well, you know, they _are_ growing older. Soon they'll be out of Hogwarts, ready to carry on their blood and our family names. I would be very happy, you know, if our children one day got married," Lucius said thoughtfully.

"I've been thinking the same thing. Why, they're both extraordinary, and well, most compatible, as we have proved through our own friendship. Perhaps we can help to bring this along?" my father suggested. Traitor.

But Dobby, their House Elf, had seen me and told me that "Master Draco" was upstairs and that I should be going up there to see him.

I rolled my eyes, but sulked up the stairs, and hadn't heard any more. End Flashback

So it was settled. I wearily packed my trunk, and put on some of my school robes and the white and green scarf, and we traveled through the Floo network, a scowl set firmly on my face.

"Falius, so good to see you again! Odette, stunning as ever! And Adrienne, how _lovely_ to see you. Draco's out with his friend Theodore Nott, do you know him? Well, they'll be back soon, but for now, make yourself at home! Draco's room is up there, why don't you go and explore a bit?" Narcissa said, exuberant.

I merely nodded and shrugged. So weird. Why was I allowed and urged to go and "explore" Draco's room? Privacy invasion, if you ask me, but when I hesitated, Lucius whispered under his breath coldly, _Go._

And after that I kind of ran up in fear. I looked around the room, decked with green, silver, and black, and sat on one of the plush green chairs. But I paused, feeling a slight lump underneath the cushion. I flicked on a lamp, and lifted it up. It revealed a small parcel of books.

_Draco's Journal- 1st Year, Draco's Journal-2nd Year, Draco's Journal-3rd Year, Draco's Journal-4th year, Draco's Journal-5th year, _and_ Draco's Secrets._ What the? I laughed to myself, thinking about blackmail, and, of course, grabbed the First Edition of humiliation. Hehehe…

_Dear Journal, Blah blah blah…_It was all boring. Stuff about Quidditch, Harry Potter, Crabbe and Goyle, stuff everyone knew. I tried the second, and the third, but they were the same. But as I was flipping through the 4th one, something caught my eye.

_I fell in love today, journal. I won't tell you whom with, but I will put it in my Secrets. _Now that was what I was looking for. I immediately cast the book down and picked up the juicy one.

_I'm afraid of the dark; I actually wish Snape could find another favorite student, blah blah blah. _Oh, here it was.

_I love Adrienne Angelo._ My heart stopped. That was…unexpected.

If he loved me, why was he always so cocky, so impudent, and just stupid to me? So ignorant and hardheaded.

I was in the middle of thinking about this, books labeled with large titles sprawled around me, a book of his secrets in my hands, in his room, in his chair, when Draco walked in.

His eyes widened, and I saw Nott behind him, lean and laughing, and Draco, enraged but also embarrassed, came up to me, closed all of the books, picked them up, snatched the Secrets one out of my hands, and shoved them in his parcel. Then he said, in the same Lucius-type cold voice, whispered, like ice or cool smoke, "_Get out_."

I nodded, more embarrassed than he, and walked out, speechless, hands tightening on my trunk's handle, while Nott laughed. He laughed, and laughed and laughed. So, abruptly stopping in the hallway, I dropped my trunk, turned around, and punched him. Good and hard in the face. Then I swiftly turned, grabbed my trunk again, and went into the room I usually stayed in when the Malfoys had us over.

I heard Nott groaning and Draco now laughing slightly, in satisfaction, despite his own humiliation, saying how well I fought and that Nott was bleeding all over the carpet.

Dinnertime. If you look this up in the dictionary, it'll say that it's an evening meal, but in my book, I'd call it torture, cruel and unusual punishment, or hell.

"Supper!" Narcissa called, her voice echoing around the manor's green halls. Draco and Nott came down; Nott's face swollen and blood-stained, and bruised. I looked at my handiwork and smiled to myself.

"Oh, Theodore! What happened to you?" Narcissa asked, and she became very protective. "Poor thing, where does it hurt?"

"It's nothing, Mrs. Malfoy, thank you, though," he mumbled, shooting glares at me. I smiled innocently.

"Draco, did you two get in a scrap?" Narcissa sharply asked her grey-eyed son, who nodded sullenly.

Oh, _come_ _on_. That was such a _Gryffindor_ thing to do. Take the blame. Oh, now I got it, he was trying to make me feel guilty. "When did this happen, Draco?" Narcissa asked, her eyes narrowing with dismay. "Theodore's our guest."

"Yes," Lucius added to the conversation. "And it's not a good example for your lady guest either." Lucius looked at Draco and then at me.

"Of course, because Adrienne would _never_ hurt anyone," I heard Draco mutter.

"What was that?" asked Narcissa, who hadn't heard.

"I said, yes, I'm sorry."

"Alright, well, if Theodore's alright, I suppose we should eat."

I grabbed some mashed potatoes from the silver platter with the Malfoy emblem, and heard Lucius, out of the corner of his mouth, comment Draco on Theodore's condition.

"I've never seen you punch that hard or well. Very impressive."

Why, thank you! "Um. Yeah, Dad."

"Don't mind my asking, but, where are our parents?" Theodore asked.

Where _were_ our parents? "Didn't they tell you?"

We all shook our heads slowly. "They were just here to drop you off and have a drink. You're here with us for the remainder of the vacation!" Narcissa said gleefully.

WHAT! Ok, when I saw my parents again, I will not talk to them. I was raging inside, but smiled, and said in my innocent proper lady voice, "Well, that's _divine_."

Divine? Ha! I was so fake. Narcissa's smile widened. Sigh. They always fell for it. We finished dinner, and Lucius asked the boys to "please walk me to my room."

They put on fake looks of courtesy and nodded, Theodore pulling back my chair and Draco offering his arm, which I rested my own on. As soon as we got to my room, they left and muttered things I'm not sure I'd have liked to hear. As soon as their voices faded, I crept out of my room and put my ear to the door.

"Punches well, though," I heard Theodore say. They were talking about me.

"Yeah. Well, if they're actually going to carry this out…" Draco replied.

"It's kind of unfair to Adrienne, but for us, if it works, one of us will be happy," Theodore said, thoughtfully.

"It's kind of strange. You know, us sort of each trying to win her over. I don't know if I like it though."

"One of us has to get her to fall in love with us, think of it as a game, Draco," Theodore said.

"Her feelings shouldn't be a game, Theodore."

"Draco, come on. She's beautiful, smart, funny, a pure-blood Slytherin, and she fights really well! Her feelings, well, they matter to me, but you're being way too poetic."

"How'd you know I wrote poetry?" asked Draco, and I could almost hear him getting outraged and his face whitening.

"When you took the Secret book out of her hands, I caught sight of some things."

I heard Draco gasp, and then the sounds of pillows flying started. I tried to hold back tears as their words sunk in. A hiccup-tear escaped me, and the pillows stopped.

"Someone's there," Theodore whispered.

My legs froze. I couldn't run. A hex. Great. They thrust open the door and saw my tear-stained face.

Theodore threw me over his shoulder and carried me into their room as my legs couldn't move. Draco sat down next to me, and said, "It's alright, Adrienne."

I shook my head and tears ran down my face. "No, it's not," I whispered angrily. How dare he talk to me!

Theodore turned to Draco and asked, "Where's your dad keep the Veritaserum?"

"Second cupboard in the dining room drawer. Just _Accio_ it, they won't see, they're on the other side of the manor."

Theodore called for it, and it flew into his hand. He took the vial and turned to me, asking, "Will you drink it willingly, or will I have to force you?"

I angrily shook my head and said, "You'll have to force me."

He sighed. "Of course." Theodore put his hand over my nose, and I realized he was suffocating me, so that I'd open my mouth. It flew open, and he rapidly poured the liquid down my throat.

I choked and sputtered, but it was done. "Good. Now, how much did you hear?"

"A lot."

"What was the first thing you heard me saying?"

"Punches well, though."

Theodore nodded. "Memory charm should do it."

"What! No!" I protested. Being ignorant, clueless, stupid and blind while they knew all of it would be horrible.

"Come on, Theodore…" Draco started.

Theodore raised an eyebrow, and asked, "Why shouldn't I?"

"Because," I blurted out. "Now that I'm informed, I will try to choose one of you, probably more easily! _Please_, Theodore!" I can't believe I actually had to beg them.

Theodore looked like he was thinking it over, and finally consented. "Fine, Adrienne, we'll let you go."

I let out a breath of relief. "But the Veritaserum won't wear off for a while, will it, Theodore?" asked Draco, and I could see an evil little smile creeping up along his face.

"No, it won't, Draco." Theodore could obviously see where this was going.

"Don't you think, Adrienne," Draco began, lazily smiling broadly. "That we should be even? I mean, you _did_ look at my private books."

"You wouldn't dare," I said, my green eyes fiery with rage.

"Wouldn't he?" asked Theodore.

"Do you like the way your face is, Draco? Because I could make it look like Theodore's." I motioned towards the bloody, bruised face of Nott.

"It'll be worth it, Adrienne," he answered, laughing.

"I hate you both."

"Do you really?"

"No," I answered suddenly, and I tried to clasp a hand over it as it kept on going. "I don't hate you. I think you're both clever and handsome and funny and" the rest was muffled beneath my fist.

"A little excited, there," Draco said, and the two both laughed again. "Clever and handsome and funny, now, are we?"

"Yes!" Terrified, I clamped my hand over my mouth again.

They laughed again. "Who's cleverer?"

"Theodore. But Draco is more sneaky-clever, and I like that type better." I glared at them as they kept on laughing.

"Most handsome?"

"Draco."

"What do you like best about me?"

"Your eyes…"

At this, they burst into so much laughter that they started to tear. "And funny?"

"Theodore. Are you done?"

"We've just started," they answered, wiping their eyes and still shaking.

The night went on, full of questions, their enjoyment, and my steely glares, and soon the potion wore off. "It's done…" Theodore said, disappointed. They took off the hex, and I stood up, and punched them both again, this time _very_ hard. Grabbing their faces in pain, they stood up as well and Theodore took me by my wrist tightly, and I knew it would leave a bruise. "Good night, Adrienne," he said in a harsh voice, and then let go of it. I nodded, and walked quickly back to my room.

I changed into my pajamas, flannel green bottoms and a tee shirt, thrust myself onto the bed, and cried.

I blinked my eyes, and they focused. Two grey eyes were staring at me. "Good morning!" I shot upright in bed. Draco was kneeling on the floor, his head on the edge of the bed, next to where my own had been.

"Draco! What the hell do you think you're doing! Get out! What's your problem! NOW." I pulled the covers over me defensively and shouted at him. He smiled and said, "Ok, ok! I just thought you might want to know that we have the whole manor to ourselves today. Mum and Dad took off, and left a note saying they'd be gone for the day. See you at breakfast."

He did a mock bow and left the room. How could they leave me alone with those…psychos! I looked around the room and under the bed, just to make sure Theodore hadn't been…spying on me…too. When I didn't see any sign of him, I locked the door, and got changed into a satin gown. Give you three guesses as to what color it was.

Then I brushed my hair and went down for breakfast. "'Morning," Theodore greeted me.

I coldly glared and did not answer. "That really hurts, Adrienne," he said, clutching his heart. "I thought you and I were good friends!"

Draco came in, and suggested we sit down. I nodded resentfully, and the house elves came in and put plates heaped with food on the table in front of us.

"I was thinking we should go to Diagon Alley, does that suit you, Theodore?" Draco asked, pleasantly.

"That's fine. We'll all go."

"Who said _I_ was going?" I asked.

"We can't just leave you here, and Mum and Dad would send me a howler for every day of my life afterwards. You're coming with us."

"What if I refuse?"

"Do you really think that will stop us in any way? Because if you do, you obviously haven't been paying attention."

I stubbornly frowned, and got up from the table. "Hey!" Draco said.

"_What_?" I spat.

"You have to ask to be excused!" he said matter-of-factly.

"Not to you, I don't." And with that I turned around and went upstairs. I went into the Malfoy's Owelry, and took a little black feathered owl to my room.

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_Please help me. I am in the Malfoy Manor and both Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott are there as well. Last night I heard them planning something concerning me, and though it is not life-threatening, it is still without my consent and I would not like to take part in their schemes to get control over me. I, of course, was caught by them and they forced me to drink Veritaserum and answer questions, and now I realize that, as I am outnumbered and overpowered, they can hurt me or force me to do things I don't want to do. I have tried to fight, but now Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy have left us in the Manor, and I fear for my well-being. If you are to receive this letter, please look for us in Diagon Alley, as we are going there today. Lie and say that my parents need me or something else, or the two will put up a fight if they realize you are there to rescue me._

_Thank you-Adrienne Angelos_

I tied the letter to the owl's leg and told it to give it to someone trusting. The owl looked grateful, and I supposed it didn't like the Malfoys very much.

It flew quickly out of the window, and I sighed, hoping someone would take action and find me.

**At the Burrow: Third Person-**

Harry Potter and Ron Weasly were riding on their brooms, playing a game of Quidditch with Ron's siblings out in the fields near the Weasly's home when a tired-looking black owl flew into Ron's face.

"Argh!" he said, as it pecked at him and threw him off-balance. Harry chuckled lightly, but wondered why the unfamiliar owl was there.

"Ron," he said. "It's got a letter."

The red-haired boy nodded and managed to slip the piece of parchment off of the owl's talons. He read over it slowly, and looked quizzically at his dark-haired companion.

"You better read this, mate."


End file.
